It Wasn't Me
by Blair.1907
Summary: Sachiko KNEW-she knew he had never been the one to eat those chips, knew he had never taken his sister's Ipod...and she KNEW there was no way her perfect, sweet little baby boy could have ever been Kira.


I do not own Deathnote, nor do I make money off any of my writings.

AN: This is a piece I found under my bed (LOL) and decided to type up. It dates back to around 9 months ago, so forgive me if there are any errors. 

!PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP ME IMPROVE MY WRITING!

lol

-Sunny

PS: No one gives Sachiko enough credit. I mean, sure the Whammy's were unfortunate-but Light's family was probably the most tragic one, by far. Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

It Wasn't Me

.

.

.

"Light Yagami."

Light looked up from the novel in his hand, A Wrinkle In Time-which was already half-finished from when he picked it up. Sachiko stood by the doorway of his bedroom, her arms crossed and one gentle, yet authorative eyebrow raised.

"Yes, mother?"

"Did you finish the entire bag of unopened chips that had been in the pantry this morning?"

Light felt the corners of his mouth twitch the slightest bit as his blank face continued to stare at his mother. "No, mom. I did not."

"Oh, really?" Sachiko did not move from her spot by the doorway. "Then who could it have been?"

"Sayu." Light replied. "She's the only other person that would ever eat the chips, mother. You should know."

Mrs. Yagami frowned at her son's smart-alecky tone. It had been an attitude he had acquired at birth, and one that had steadily developed into a fuller-blown ego. Exactly like Soichiro; like father, like son.

"Sayu wouldn't eat a bag all by herself, Light."

"She was with a couple of her friends."

Sighing, the weary mother brushed her hands on the front of her apron. She should go check on the pot of vegetables boiling in the pot, in case the contents bubbles over. "Your father is working late tonight, and Sayu is over at Miko's house, so it's just going to be the two of us at the table today. Don't eat anything else, because dinner will be ready soon."

Light's earnest, hazel eyes peered out from under his soft hair at his mother. "It wasn't me, mom."

.

.

.

Sachiko hummed quietly as she patted the last porcelain dish dry. Sayu was watching some hip, new drama young girls her age seemed to love, despite Sachiko's constant, badgering reminder for the young girl to practice her math homework. Sayu had always harboured a rather nasty attitude towards numbers in general, unlike Light-who was currently upstairs in his room, studying for his nation-wide examinations. A smile tugged at Sachiko's lips as she was once again reminded of her dedicated, over-achieving son-her Light, her Baby. Oh, why couldn't Sayu be more like him? The name 'Hideki Ryuuga' was uttered with adoration by her daughter somewhere from the living room. It was probably the name of one of the character's from the drama that was being played on television.

Sachiko's train of thoughts were lost as a shrill yell pierced the house. An equally sharp, yet lower tenor responded. Wringing the dish towel dry and placing it on the counter, Mrs. Yagami made her way towards the flight of stairs leading up to the noise. "What's going on up there?" She yelled.

"Mom! Light totally took my Ipod!" Sayu's face was contorted in displeasure. "He won't admit to it either. But I know, I just KNOW it's him!"

"I didn't take it!" Light had emerged from his own room, his arms folded defiantly over his chest. He glared at his sister before looking down the railing towards his mother. "Why would I take her Ipod? I don't listen to music, much less music like HERS. I'm really busy right now, and she's falsely accusing me because of her own foolish mistake of misplacing her belongings."

"Enough, both of you." Sachiko frowned. "We can work this out without raising our voices."

"But HE HAS IT!" Sayu turned to face Light. "I swear, if you don't give it back, I'm going to-"

"How many times have I told you, I haven't taken it?"

"Then how did it just disappear from my desk when I had left it there for dinner?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one most notorious for being careless. Really, Sayu, you need to learn to take care of your stu-"

The door the Sayu's room slammed shut. Light stood, slightly stunned, before looking back down to his mother, who had been watching the whole ordeal.

"Light?"

"It wasn't me." Light turned around, and before anymore could be said, had shut his own door. Mrs. Yagami sighed.

Sayu said nothing else of her missing Ipod that night. Sachiko took note the next morning of a pair of earphones jammed into Sayu's ears as she rushed out the door for school the next day. So it really had been Sayu misplacing her music player all along; Sachiko had found it hard to believe that Light would take other's belongings anyway. It was not something her dear, sweet baby son would do. It most certainly had not been him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She stood in the cold frigid air, watching as the black casket was lowered into the orderly trench dug out in the grass. The wind whipped at her cheeks, worn raw and dumb. Not a single whisper was uttered from surrounding lips, as friends, neighbours, co-workers, and others' eyes remained downcast. In all her life, Sachiko Yagami had never been so deafened by the silence. The silence that spoke millions.

Sachiko might not have been as intelligent nor resourceful as Light and Soichiro had been, but it did not take a scholar to piece things together. Kira had been caught. Soichiro died before it happened. Light had caught Kira. Kira had been Light.

But those facts were trivial to Sachiko. It mattered naught that Kira had been apprehended.

For a woman to lose her husband was horrible. That much was certain. Sachiko had cried herself to bed almost every night, though the nagging little voice in the back of her head would remind her that such an accident would have been bound to happen sooner or later. The line of duty of a policeman was never a safe one, and Soichiro had been bestowed with enough mercy as it was. At least he had come back to the hospital where he died in one piece, and not grotesquely dismembered like some victims in the past. This little fact would be repeated every night, like a mantra, before Sachiko would close her eyes and surrender to sleep.

Sayu was not much different from dead. She would remain, rigid in her wheelchair, her once energetic, youthful brown eyes glazed over with a thick film that would sit permanently for the rest of her life. She was like a stone statue, perhaps not as cold physically, but just as equally in other ways. She would never respond to anything spoken to her. The same thought flittered across Sachiko's mind, one that oft weaved its way into her head. It was a horrible thing for a mother to ever think of her daughter, but sometimes-sometimes-Sachiko felt that Sayu would have been better simply dead.

But when she lost her sweet, dear, precious-Light-

"Mrs. Yagami."

Mr. Aizawa stood stiffly a few feet away from Sachiko, dipping his head in respect. His face was well worn with worry lines. Sachiko could only imagine how she looked at the moment.

"Yes."

"The taskforce members are taking leave. Please feel free to call us if any sort of assistance is needed." His eyes softened under the dull grey sky. "I'm sorry."

"Goodbye."

Mrs. Yagami waited until the man had left, where the other members of the team filed past one by one. She could honestly care less. Beside her, Sayu sat, unmoving as should be, her stead and straight gaze never veering off the slightest bit. Sachiko looked down at the deep, dark hole that swallowed her son. She can almost hear his voice-his ten-year-old's smooth, tenor echoing through the cold air. She can almost smell his soft warm hair just as she did years ago when she would comb through it each and every morning. She can almost feel his earnest, bright eyes on her.

.

And Sachiko knew.

Light had never been Kira. She hears his light laughter as tiny droplets of rain dot her head. She stares at the pit where the body of her baby lies, and whispers what she knows should have been whispered years ago.

"_It wasn't you."_

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
